I Hear Kimberly: A Kim Possible SongFic
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: A song fic featuring lyrics by Michael W. Smith. Ron visits Kim's memorial every year since she passed away, but this year he gets a special surprise that helps him deal with the loss.


** I Hear Kimberly**

Ron Stoppable stood in the rain alone, staring down at the memorial for Kim Possible in the Middleton Cemetery. Wade and Rufus had already left, as their duties had called them back early. Ron's had been calling as well, but years of shirking his homework in High School had left him guiltless to such things when it came to Kim.

A set of hollow glass tubes gave off a pleasant, if vaguely haunting tune as the wind blew over them. Kim's cousin Joss had brought them last year after making them as a project in school. The young girl had taken Kim's death nearly as hard as Ron had, feeling many of the same insecurities that he did about the future.

Seems like it was only yesterday  
She was living here  
Yea, she was living here

The words came quietly to Ron's lips. He could still smell her hair and taste her lipstick in his memories, and it was the closest he could come to feeling whole again.

Lord knows why He's taken her away  
It isn't very clear, no it isn't very clear

He had tried talking to his parents, and to Rabbi Katz, but even the Temple wasn't giving him many answers. Kim had always been the one person that could do anything, and never gave up, even if it meant dragging him along.

Into every life a little rain must fall  
And losing one you love is like a storm  
But storms are passing

Ron looked up into the pattering rain, feeling the water dance on his face and hearing it tap on his glasses. His tie and coat began blowing lightly in the wind as the breeze shifted direction, and the volume of music emanating from the glass tubes lifted.

I hear Kimberly  
Singing in heaven tonight  
And in between the sadness  
I hear Kimberly  
Telling me that she's alright

Ron let a half smile slip through. While he still did his best to help Global Justice, his Monkey Powers had begun to subside after Kim had passed away, and had since faded with her. Without them... without Kim, he felt like just extra ordinary Ron Stoppable; the buffoon.

Life goes on even after life  
That's what I believe  
Yea, that's what I believe

He did still manage to stay close to Kim's family though, having weekend get together with the twins, usually culminating in sitting around the fire pit with James where they would reminisce about the moments in Kim's life that the other had missed.

Kim is gone, but she will still survive  
In a memory that I'm keeping here with me

The grey clouds overhead moved on and the sun began to peek through, warming Ron's face and drying his thinning hair. It was odd, but the weather always seemed to occur in the same way every year. A year without her always seemed too much to handle and he would come here, disheartened and feeling alone. But somehow, standing here watching the unmoving stone with her name on it reminded him that he hadn't been dreaming, and that as unbelievable as it seemed, Kim Possible had existed.

Silencing the voice of mortal tragedy  
Listening to whispers of the soul  
All is peaceful

"Hey kid." said a voice from the other side of Kim's memorial stone.

Ron looked up, only realizing now that someone else was there. "Shego?" Ron asked, surprised. Beside her stood Dr. Drakken, and behind them stood nearly everyone they had ever fought, from Professor Dementor to Chester Yapsby; all here and well dressed in an effort to pay their respects to their most worthy foe. "What are you all doing here?"

"Same time every year." Dr. Drakken said with a sad smile. "Usually we wait until everyone else is gone, but..."

"You were lingering longer than usual." Shego finished for him. "And we figured you probably weren't here to turn us all in like GJ would've."

Ron smiled, squatting down to touch the stone plaque and brushing the wet leaves away that had blown onto it. "I'm not really with them anymore." he said.

"This is too bad then, no?" Professor Dementor asked. "I have been missing the buffoonery as of late."

"Dude, seriously!" Motor Ed exclaimed. "These GJ dudes just make takin' over the world a total bummer! Yeah!" he screamed, performing a rock version of Taps on an air guitar.

"It's true, boy." Dr. Drakken admitted, awkwardly wringing his gloved hands. "Your frustratingly lucky and buffoonish antics are unmatched by that ridiculous organization!"

"It won't be the same without Kimmie, I know." Shego said, leaning down and placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "But I think she'd want you to keep up the fight."

I hear Kimberly  
Singing in heaven tonight  
And in between the sadness  
I hear Kimberly  
Telling me that she's alright

Ron placed a hand on the plaque and nodded, sparkling glimmers of his blue mystical aura touching his fingertips. "I'll give you a week head start."  


* * *

_'I Hear Leesha' lyrics by Michael W. Smith_


End file.
